Chibi Moyashi
by BubblegumDudeX
Summary: Kanda buys a book for Allen, and later that night reads it to him. It's a cute book called Chibi Usagi meanig "Little Rabbit" - Light Yullen.


**ME: Hey, Everybody! Rejoice! For the very first Fanfic of BubblegumDudeX has arrived! *pulls out button and pushes it, making an addiance cheering noise***

**KANDA: Would you shut up, BG? I'm reading...**

**ME: AREN'T YOU THE STINGY ONE! *makes a pouting face***

**KANDA: Shh! Moyashi's asleep... *whisper***

**ME: *looks down to see Allen resting his head on Kanda's shoulder* **

**ME: I guess we should start the chap before Allen wakes up**

o0o0o

Allen lightly knocked on Kanda's door, almost jumping up and down with excitement. Earlier that day Kanda and Allen were doing some grocery shopping for Jerry when they passed by a bookstore. Allen loved books to death, he would never get tired of reading them. He especially found picture books overly amusing, and they were great for going to sleep. Kanda found this rather cute, and he couldn't say no to the little moyashi's pouting face, so he agreed to go in for a while.

When they went into the store, Allen rushed to the picture book section. _Just like a child_, Kanda thought with a warm smile on his face. Allen mostly scanned through each of the isles until he came to a halt. He stopped right in front of a book with a white rabbit standing on it's back legs and wearing a peach lolita style dress, hat, parasol, and all. She was standing infront of a path that seemed to stech out to the ends of the Earth, with a big golden moon shining above her, lighting her path. She had her back facing the readers and her peach ribboned parasol covered most of her, though Allen could tell it was a bunny due to the long droopy ears sticking out from each sid of the parasol.

"Chibi...Usagi..." Allen mumbled to himself, chibi usagi meaning "little rabbit". He gently held the book in both hands, looking at it with misty eyes.

"Is that the one you want?" Kanda asked softly, coming up from behind him. Allen jumped, startled by his friend's low and sudden voice. He quickly swept around, hiding the book behind his back.

"N-No! I mean, y-you don't have to..." Allen said, looking down at the ground. Kanda grudgingly snatched the book from behind the moyashi's back and walked up to the cashier.

"We'll be taking this one, and make it quick, I'm in a rush." Kanda coldly ordered him. He bowed, taking Kanda's money and quickly trying to put the book in a shopping bag. Kanda snatched the book out of his hand.

"We won't be needing that" He said, walking out the store, Allen hastily bowing to the cashier before rushing to catch up with Kanda.

"Sorry about that...thank you for buying it." Allen said, looking ashamed of himself. Kanda playfully hit him on the head with the book and gave off a warm smile.

"Don't look so sad, I just bought you something, and if you want, I can read it to you tonight." Allen's face lit up and he gave him an excited nod.

"Okay!"

o0o0o

"come in, moyashi." Kanda said softly from the other side of the door. Allen hurredly opened the door and walked in. Kanda was sitting on the floor with a pillow on his lap and the book in his hand. Allen closed the door and walked up beside him. Kanda gently patted the pillow three times, gesturing for Allen to rest his head on it. Once Allen was all situated, Kanda opened the book to the first page.

"Shall we start?" Kanda asked. Allen gently nodded his head, and Kanda began.

"Chibi Usagi, by Naomi Hanatsumi."

"There was once a cute little bunny, who's owner would always play with. The bunny loved her owner. She would always sew beautiful gowns for her and cuddle with her and tie her long droopy ears in hair styles. The bunny was her only friend."

"But one day, her owner took her to the park with her, they had a picnic under a beautiful cherry tree and soon after, her owner fell asleep. but when her parents carried her home, they forgot to bring poor little chibi with them. Chibi didn't know witch way was home, so she just began wandering, her pink ribboned parasol floating behind her."

"It was midnight and poor Chibi was still searching for her owner. Then suddenly the moon turned gold, and a milky white path formed infront of her. She heard a goddessly voice from above saying 'come, my dear, the path will lead you to your true home.' Anxious to find her owner, Chibi followed the heavenly path."

"The path was long and went on for miles. Chibi began to sing the song her owner's mother would sing to them each night before they went to bed"

"I can bring light where before there was none, but lock me up and away ith the sun. A bird in flight or a moon on the wane, an ever-changing sight, but alway stays the same. The goddess of Heatherland, young and bold. You ask advice, and answers she holds." Kanda said bluntly. Allen frowned, then looked up at him.

"Sing it for me, Kanda." Allen said. Kanda blinked. He was about to reject, but then he saw the moyashi's pleading look, and sighed.

_"~I can bring light where before there was none, but lock me up and away with the sun. A bird in flight or a moon on the wane, an ever-changing sight, but always stays the same. The goddess of Heatherland, young and bold. You ask advice, and answers she holds~"_

Allen sighed heavily, closing his eyes.

"Again." Kanda annoyedly sang again.

_"~I can bring light where before there was none, but lock me up and away with the sun. A bird in flight or a moon on the wane, an ever-changing sight, but always stays the same. The goddess of Heatherland, young and bold. You ask advice, and answers she holds~"_

"One more time."

_"~I can bring light where before there was none, but lock me up and away with the sun. A bird in flight or a moon on the wane, an ever-changing sight, but always stays the same. The goddess of Heatherland, young and bold. You ask advice, and answers she ~"_

Kanda was cut off by the soft snoring of Allen. He looked down to see the little moyashi asleep. He warmly smiled down at him. Then lifted him up, and carried him to his room, where he tucked him into his bed.

"Sweet dreams, my Chibi Moyashi" He said, kissing him on the forehead before retreating back to his room.

o0o0o

**ALLEN: *wakes up rubbing his eyes* Wha- (yawwwwwwwn!) what did I miss?**

**ME: Oh, nothing much just the ENTIRE CHAPTER!**

**KANDA: Shut up, BG, your loud *glaring at me***

**ME: Your the one singin everyone's ears off over here! **

**ME: Anyway, not bad for my first chap, huh? *puts hands on hips and sticks chin out***

**KANDA: Your right, bad isn't the word. More like total waste of life**

**ME: Shut up!**

**ALLEN: *speaking drowsily* What they mean to say is... please review...* Plops back onto Kanda's lap and falls asleep***


End file.
